Please don't leave me
by Coiled-Relic
Summary: Maka wants to make souls wish of becoming a death scyth true, but she doesnt want him to leave her. When she asks, she finds out he doesnt want to leave, either! my first one. Not true, i have another profile, but this one is for smut and stuff


Maka shot a sudden worried look at Soul, and their eyes met. She coughed and looked away, hoping he wouldn't detect her concern. But, he did. He knew his partner well enough.

"Maka? What's wrong?" Soul poked her with his eyes, pleading for an answer. It fell completely silent. Soul looked down at her from the sofa, watching as she closed the book and set it on the floor next to her.

"I already beat keshain Azura. But what now? I know we are trying to make you a death scythe… but what about… us?" Maka chocked out, holding back her tears. Soul looked at her like he didn't understand. "Huh?" was all he could make out.

Maka rolled her eyes. "Will we ever see each other when you become a death scythe?" It was evident that she was going to cry. Soul could see blush building up in her face, and her eyes well up. He rolled of the couch and reached for her.

She flinched, but let him wipe her few tears away. "Maka, I don't even want to be a death scythe anymore." He confessed. Maka looked at him, surprise clear in her eyes. "W-why? I thought that you-."  
"Yes. I wanted to become a death scythe, but only because I thought it would make me happy. I felt like it would erase my past." Soul looked away, and a blush crept across his face.

"Why did you change your mind, Soul?" He thought of all the ways he could answer the question without being straight up front.

"Maka. When you asked me to be your partner, I was glad. I felt like it was the excitement of battle. After spending time with you, I realize I was wrong." Soul tried to sound cool, but his voice cracked nervously.

"What do you mean _after spending time with me?"_ Maka asked, afraid that she had asked. Soul looked away, and didn't answer right away. He was afraid to tell her. But, with a sigh, he pulled it together.

"I realized you were the reason I was happy. I wasn't anything until I met you, ok? Please, don't reject me right away, just hear me out and-." Soul stopped talking when he felt the sensation of Maka's lips against his.  
He eased into the kiss, and let her arms snake around his neck. He felt his own arms bringing her body closer to his, and they slowly fell back on the floor. Maka pulled away, needing air, but before she could catch a breath soul pulled her back down to his greedy lips. She finally inhaled when soul's mouth inched to her neck, then her exposed shoulder. Soul thanked shinigami that she wore a tank-top on Saturdays.

"I love you, Soul. I was so afraid that you were going to leave me…" Soul scoffed at the idea, tickling her neck, and Maka let out a burst of laughter. Soul bit down lightly, and a moan escaped Maka's lips. She would curse herself out later, she decided.

"Maka…. I- I love you too. Please don't let me do this if you don't want to." Soul looked at her, sucking her into his red eyes.

"Who says I don't want this?" Maka said, smiling at him. She slid her hands under his shirt, and began to grind her hips softly into Soul. He let his hands into the back of Maka's skirt, and ran his finger through her opening. "AH! S-soul…"

Soul smirked and did it again, wanting to hear her moan his name. When he did it a third time, Maka began to dig her face into his collarbone. She was getting really wet, and didn't like all the teasing.

Soul could sense her neediness, and picked her up, and carried her to the nearest elevated object; the kitchen table. Soul brushed off the mats, and set her down. Maka looked at soul, her eye swimming with lust. Soul tugged at her underwear, and brought them off of her and onto the floor.

After lifting her legs up to rest on his shoulders, he licked Maka's core, making her feet kick outwards. "S-SOUL! Nggh… ah-." Soul continued to lap at her, and Maka grabbed the side of the table. She shuddered and felt a wave of pleasure with every single lick.

"Soul! I'm going to- to cuuu-." She couldn't finish the word.

"It's okay, Maka.." He reassured her. Maka bucked her hips, but fought to pull away. "SOUL EATER EVANS! PUT ME DOWN!" Soul nodded, and set her down.

"Soul… I want to do this with you…" Maka grabbed the back of his hair, yanking him down to her hungry lips. She didn't want him to stop, she just wanted him to have a turn, too. She flipped him over, giving her the position of; the top. Maka unzipped his pants, and happily greeted his penis with a kiss.

"Maka…" he groaned. Maka raised her head, and lined up their hips. "Maka, this WILL hurt, ok? Tell me when I can move." Maka nodded, and soul was perched up on his shoulders. Maka cried out a long cry of pain. "Owww…. S-soul! It… hurts…" Soul considered pulling out, but the pain on his partners face melted into pleasure, and she started to rock her hips.

Maka grinded onto Soul. They each shared a moan, and Maka blushed when Soul cried out her name. "Maka- ngh- MAKA!"

They tossed their heads backward, and Maka pulled on Soul's hair. "D-deeper? Faster?" Maka begged, and soul pounded into her. He granted her wish.

"F…fuck… Maka, I'm gonna… I don't have… " Maka put her finger to his lips, and made out the word pill. Birth control, thank death! Maka took Soul's hands, and placed them on hips. They both began bucking harder.

"SOUL!" Maka screamed, her juices pouring out on the table. Soul let out a low groan as he pulled his tender organ from her body. Maka lay on soul's chest, and they both panted for air.


End file.
